Kickin' It and Lab Rats Crossover
by ILuvAlpacas26
Summary: The Lab Rats head to Seaford but what happens when Jack and Kim see them use their bionics? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR LAB RATS OR ANY CHARACTERS!**

It was a regular Saturday morning at the Davenport mansion. Leo and Adam were watching cartoons, Tasha was cooking in the kitchen, Chase was doing something on the laptop and Bree was wishing she had something better to do. "Ok, I have some big news!" Mr. Davenport announced. "OOH! ARE WE GETTING A PET GERBIL!?" Adam excitedly guessed. "No… we're gonna go stay in Seaford for a week because apparently there's some important business meeting I have to go to." "Seriously," Bree said, "that's the big news. I think the gerbil would have been better." Leo and Chase agreed. "HA!" Adam yelled. "Whatever, just go get packed, we'll take my private jet and I've had one of my people bring a car there. Man! It's so cool to say that we're going somewhere in a private jet! I AM AWESOME!

* * *

Jack, Kim, Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Rudy were all in the dojo for karate practice when Joan came in. "Hey Joan!" Rudy said, "What's up?" "I'm required to go around and tell every single store in this mall that tomorrow there's gonna be a nerdy 'inventor convention' or something. They need everyone out for some reason." "Um.. okay…" Joan left and they all continued with practice.

* * *

"You guys hang out here while we go to my meeting," Mr. Davenport said, "I'll call you when my meetings over. AND ABSOLUTLY NO BIONICS!" "Okay Big D, we've got it," Leo reassured him. "Alright, see you soon." He and Tasha waved goodbye and they left the parking lot. "Okay, how much money do you guys have?" Leo asked his friends. "Two bucks!" Adam exclaimed. "I've got 5…" Chase said. "I have 200!" Bree exclaimed. "Where did you get that?" Chase asked her in shock. "From Mr. Davenport right before he left!" Chase shook his head in disproval as Leo lead them inside and into a store called Falafel Phil's.

* * *

Right after their karate practice, Kim, Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie all headed over to Falafel Phil's. In their usual booth, they saw four teenagers, three boys and a girl. The Wasabi Warriors awkwardly sat in a neighboring booth. | "Aw man! It's cold!" Adam complained once he had received his falafel balls. "I guess I'll just have to heat it up…" Bree kicked Adam under the table before he could use his heat vision. "OW!" he whisper-yelled. "You can't use your heat vision here!" Leo whispered, "There are other people here!" "We can't risk exposing our bionics," Chase told him. | "Come on guys," Milton told his friends, "let's go introduce ourselves." Before anyone could stop him, Milton walked over to the middle booth and said, "Hi! I'm Milton Krupnick! These are my friends Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and Kim!" "I'm Leo and they're Adam, Bree, and Chase." Bree and Chase said hi to Milton and Adam told him that he wanted a pet pig. "WE'RE NOT GETTING A PIG!" Bree, Chase and Leo all screamed in unison. Adam frowned. "Wanna come hang out with us after we're done eating?" Milton asked. Bree sighed, "Why not, Davenport won't be back for a while."

**Chapters that will be more interesting to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: Caught!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT, LAB RATS OR ANY CHARACTERS!**_

"Hey Rudy!" Jack said as the Wasabi Warriors and Adam, Bree, Chase & Leo all walked into the dojo. "These are Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo," Kim told Rudy, "we met them over at Falafel Phil's." "They do karate?" Rudy asked. "Um… not really…" Chase replied with an unsure tone in his voice. "What do you mean, 'Not really,'" "Well, a little bit…" Chase said. He didn't exactly want to tell Rudy, "Sure! I do karate! I use it when I go on missions to save the world because I have bionic abilities. "Can I see?" Rudy asked. "Uh… sure?" "Why don't you spar with Jerry?" Jerry walked out to the mats with Chase. Chase easily beat Jerry. "Wow Chase, you're pretty good!" Eddie told him. "Yeah… I guess…" Chase said. "How long are you guys gonna be in Seaford?" "Not too long," Leo responded. Bree's phone beeped. "Davenort's still in his meeting," She told her brothers. "Well, me Milton and Eddie are gonna go. LATER YO!" Jerry said as he walked out of the dojo. "Apparently we're going!" Milton said, then he and Eddie left. "Well, I promised my aunt Linda that I would help her with some 'issue'. Bye," Rudy told the remaining people as he left. "I guess we should go too then… bye guys!" Chase said as he Adam, Bree and Leo left.

A half-hour before the mall closed, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were waiting in the food court while Jack and Kim were hanging out at the dojo. Most of the shop owners had already left by then. "That Chase guy looks a lot like Brody," Jack commented. "I know! That's what I was thinking!" Kim exclaimed in agreement. "We should probably get going," Jack said. He and Kim gathered their things and walked towards the exit but they both stopped dead in their tracks because of what they saw outside.

MOMENTS BEFORE: "Ugh! When is Davenport gonna get here!" Bree complained, "How long can some stupid meeting take! IT'S BEEN LIKE FOREVER!" "5 Hours," Chase corrected her. "Yeah! And that's like FOREVER!" "Wait, shhhh!" Chase said. "Ok, what's going on?" Leo asked. He was used to Chase doing this and he didn't even bother to say something like, "what noise?". They all stood up and moments later, a bullet was shot directly at Chase. He quickly activated his force field and the bullet patheticly bounced off the side. A bunch of masked ninjas all jumped down from the ceiling, a sneak attack. Adam, Bree and Chase used their bionics to take out the ninjas while Leo cowardly hid under a table.| "You see the lasers coming out of his eyes too, right?" Jack as Kim with a slightly scared tone in his voice. All Kim could do was nod. Jack and Kim continied to watch Adam and Chase fight and Bree run around at light speed. After a couple minutes of fighting, the ninjas ran away. Adam, Bree and Chase all high-fived each other. "OKAY, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Kim yelled. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all turned around to see Jack and Kim standing in the doorway of the dojo. "Wait, so you just saw that entire thing?" Leo asked. Kim nodded. There was a five second pause before Adam shouted, "WHAT IS THAT!" pointing at a random object. As Jack and Kim turned to look, they all took off running for the exit.

**Review, favorite and follow! –IluvAllpacas26**


	3. Chapter 3: A Problem starts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS, KICKIN' IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!****Or Google.**

Later that night, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were in their hotel and talking about what had happened. "I can't believe Jack and Kim saw us," Chase said. "I can," Adam said. Chase glared at him. "Bad time?" he asked and Chase nodded. "We've completely exposed ourselves!" "Why were those weirdo losers attacking us?" Bree asked. "I don't know…" Chase told her. "AW COME ON!" Leo shouted, "CHASE YOU ALWAYS KNOW! NOW IS NOT A GOOD TIME NOT TO KNOW! IT'S ADAM'S JOB NOT TO KNOW, NOT YOURS!" "Look, we're all just as freaked out, well maybe a little less freaked out, about what just happened! But do we tell Mr. Davenport?" Bree said. "I don't think we should…" Chase said, "If Mr. Davenport finds out do you know how much trouble we'd be in?" "Not really…" Adam said. "MORE THAN WE ARE IN NOW!"

* * *

At Jack's house, he and Kim were also talking about what had happened. Well, Kim was more franticly pacing back and forth and breathing heavily and Jack was trying his hardest not to do that. "Kim, are you okay?" Jack asked her. He had never seen her like this and he was starting to worry. "NO MAN! I'M FREAKING OUT! He was… and she…" Kim was definitely losing it. Jack couldn't stand seeing her like this, so he stood up and grabbed her. "Okay stop! Take some deep breaths alright. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. We've just gotta stay calm." Kim calmed down a little bit. "Now are you okay?" "Yeah, I think…" she said, "It's just… people can't do those things!" "I know…" Jack responded, "You know what, we're gonna figure this out 'cause I can't stand not knowing what the heck just happened. And we probably shouldn't tell Milton, Eddie or Jerry." "Okay!" Kim smiled reverting back to her normal self. "It's getting late, I should probably go… bye Jack." Kim left and Jack tried as hard as he could to fall asleep but he just couldn't.

* * *

The next day, Jack went over to Kim's house to try and figure out something, and they had no clue what they were really figuring out (other than what the heck happened). "So," Kim said once Jack had gotten there, "what exactly are we doing?" "Honestly, I was hoping you'd know…" "What a great start we have here!" Kim exclaimed sarcastically. "Wait didn't Bree mention some sort of last night…" Kim asked. "Yeah… what was it… Den… Dra… Dav…" "DAVENPORT!" Kim yelled. "That would be it…" Jack muttered. Kim pulled out her laptop and searched "davenport" on Google. "Okay, I have a hit for Davenport Industries, clicking…" Kim read over some information then told Jack, 'He's an inventor? Does that help?" "Not really." "And there isn't a page on here about teens with special abilities so I don't this site will help." "Can I see that?" Jack asked. Kim passed the laptop towards him. "AWESOME!" Jack shouted, "AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" "JACK!" Kim screamed. He gave the laptop back to Kim who continued to search things on the internet.

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna have to drop you guys off at the mall again tomorrow, that okay?" Mr. Davenport told Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. "Why can't we just stay at the hotel tomorrow?" Leo asked. "The hotel has a 'no teens allowed in the hotel by themselves' rule," Mr. Davenport explained, "Sorry guys… now I'm gonna go get a soda, be back soon," Mr. Davenport left. "This is okay," Chase said, "we'll just have to avoid Jack and Kim. No biggie…" Chase said sounding uncertain. "But…" Adam started to say but Chase cut him off saying, "We don't exactly have any other options!" Adam, Bree and Leo realized that Chase was right, they just had to stay away from them.

* * *

**Stay tuned for more! At the latest, part 4 will be up on Tuesday (hopefully before that!)**

**Favorite, Follow and Review! -ILuvAllpacas26**


	4. Chapter 4: Hiding

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT, LAB RATS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

"Adam, I know we're trying to not be noticed but was the mustache really necessary?" Leo asked. "Um… yeah, it is," Adam replied, "No one will notice that it's me!" "Hey Adam!" Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all turned around to see Milton waving at them. "Ha!" Leo whispered to Adam. "Um… why do you have the…" "It's a long story!" Bree cut Milton off. "I have time!" Milton offered. "Awesome!" Bree said, "But we don't." She and the boys all hurried away from Milton. Moments after they had left, Jack and Kim came around cane around the corner. "Hey Milton!" Jack shouted. "Hi!" he replied. "Have you seen Adam, Bree or Chase lately?" Kim asked. "Oh, they were just here! They went that way!" Milton answered pointing in the direction that they had just left, "and Adam was wearing a mustache…" "That's great, now bye!" Jack and Kim stranded Milton and ran off after Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo.

* * *

The next half-hour for Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Jack and Kim was spent running all around the Bay View Mall. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo running away from Jack and Kim who weren't all that far behind. "Ooh! I just got a text!" Bree exclaimed. They all stopped running as Bree read her text. "Davenport's here!" Bree exclaimed. They all ran towards the exit.|"Jack, I don't think they're here," Kim said. "Yeah, I bet you're right," Jack agreed. They both stopped running. "Come on," Jack continued, "it's about time for practice anyway."

* * *

"Okay," Chase said, "we got through today without any issues." "Hey tomorrow, I'm dropping you off at the mall again tomorrow," Mr. Davenport told them, "that okay?" "NOT REALLY!" Leo shouted without thinking. Mr. Davenport looked at him with a confused look on his face. "IT'S FINE!" Bree cut in. Mr. Davenport left. "We can last one more day guys!" Chase reassured his siblings.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll post chapter 5 really soon!**

**Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5: Runaway

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR LAB RATS OR ANY CHARACTERS!**

The next day at the mall, Chase suggested they split up. "Adam and I will go in one direction and you and Leo will go in another one," he said to Bree. "Why am I with Bree?" Leo asked in a whiney voice. "You weigh like 70 pounds, so if you guys see Jack or Kim, you can hop on her back and run away," Chase explained, "And if Adam and I hear Jack or Kim, we can run away before they even get near us." "Okay…"| Adam and Chase were at Circus Burger when they heard Jack from a little bit away. "Adam, let's go!" Chase commanded "Why?" Adam asked. "Just run!" They both bolted out of the restaurant before Jack was even in sight.| Leo and Bree were near the mall cop station when they saw Kim a little bit away. "Leo!" Bree whisper shouted. Leo hopped on her back and Bree sped them away sending a huge gust of wind in the opposite direction. Kim pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Jack saying "the birds are headed for the cage"

* * *

Adam and Chase ran into an empty store in the mall. "Okay, I think we're good…" Chase said. A split-second later, they felt a strong wind. Adam and Chase turned around to see Leo hopping off of Bree's back. "What are you guys doing here!? THE POINT WAS TO BE SPLIT UP!" Chase exclaimed. "Look we saw Kim so we ran away!" Leo explained. "And I bet you heard Jack…" Bree said. Chase nodded. "Ah… so predictable," Bree finished.

Then the lights flipped on. "Predictable indeed…"

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for another short chapter. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post chapter six, so make sure you review! –IluvAllpacas26 :) **


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tv shows or characters in this**

**And you might wanna read the last sentence or two in chapter 5 before you read this.**

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo wheeled around to see Kim and Jack standing in the doorway. There was an awkward pause. "Okay, now I want you guys to tell us what the heck happened the other night!" Kim demanded, "WE SAW WHAT HAPPENED AND THERE'S NO DENYING IT!" "Yeah!" Jack chimed in. "What if we don't tell you?" Chase asked. "Kim and I are black belts in karate…" Jack told him. "Yeah, but is that gonna come in handy if Adam burns you to bits?" Leo retorted. "If you don't tell us, Jack and I will tell everyone your secret!" Kim countered. "And they're gonna believe you?" Bree asked. "Yeah, cause Jack NEVER lies," Kim told them. There was another awkward silence before Adam yelled, "WHAT IS THAT!?" "We're not fallin' for that one again," Jack told him. "Worth a shot," Adam murmured. "You know what, THAT'S IT!" She tried to dart at Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo but Jack caught her and held her by her waist so she wouldn't murder them. "YOU'RE GONNA TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON OR I'LL GO ALL PHYSCO ON YOU!" Kim yelled struggling to escape Jack's grasp. "Chase," Bree whispered, "what do we do?" "I don't really think we have a choice here," he told her. He took a deep breath and then said, "Okay, we'll tell you." Kim stopped struggling and Jack let go. "WHAT!" Adam, Bree and Leo shouted simultaneously. Leo pulled Chase aside. "What are you doing!?" He asked. "What other choice do we have?" Chase said. "Well…" Adam said, "WHAT IS…" "OH MY GOSH FORGET IT MAN!" Kim yelled.

Adam, Bree and Chase (mostly Chase and Bree) told Jack and Kim their life story. Kim sat in the empty store wide eyed and listening to the story. Jack was doing the same exact thing. "You happy now?" Bree asked once they were done. "Very." Kim replied. "You can't tell anyone though," Chase said, "If you do, I'll have Bree leave you stranded in Montana." "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," Jack reassured him. Leo's phone buzzed and said, "Big D's here, we've gotta go." "I guess this is goodbye…" Jack said. "You know, this has probably been the craziest couple of days… ever." Chase said. Everyone agreed. "Make sure you call next time you're in Seaford!" Kim said. "We will," Bree told her. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo left the empty store. "Okay, it is FREAKY at how similar Chase and Brody are!" Jack shouted. Kim nodded in agreement.

**Theres still some more to come! I will probably post on Thursday or Friday or Saturday. –IluvAllpacas26**


	7. Chapter 7: The end or is it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Lab Rats**

"YOU WHAT!" Mr. Davenport yelled once he had figured out what had been going on for the past couple of days. "We just told you!" Adam said, "If you really want us to, we can say it again…" "YOU!" Mr. Davenport shouted cutting Adam off, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" "Yes," Leo whispered. "YOU'VE COMPLETELY EXPOSED YOURSELVES! My top secret project ISN'T EXACTLY TOP SECRET ANYMORE!" "Big D! Calm down!" Leo said, "Some ninjas started attacking us and they had to use their bionics otherwise I wouldn't be here right now!" "Yeah, cause ninjas always just…" Mr. Davenport was cut off by an alarm. "What's going on?" Bree asked. "I HAVE NO IDEA!" After about 45 seconds, the alarm stopped and they saw a letter taped to the door. They all went over to it and looked.

WATCH OUT

₲6

"Wait a sec!" Leo exclaimed snatching the letter. "I've seen that before!" Everyone looked at Leo.

*Leo flashback of fight when he saw that on the ankle of a ninja*

"Guys," Chase said, "I don't think that Jack and Kim were the only ones trying to figure out our secret this week…"

"No," Marcus said smiling at the video cameras that had been recording everything that Adam, Bree and Chase had been doing for the past couple of days, "No they were not…"

**That's the end of my story! I hope you all liked it! Check out my other stories and I have more coming! If you have any suggestions of what I should write next then PM it to me! I also have a poll on my page. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
